


Hel's Gift

by setos_puppy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e19 Hammer of the Gods, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, References to Norse Religion & Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:56:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setos_puppy/pseuds/setos_puppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a last ditch effort of two dying men to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hel's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apinchofcyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apinchofcyanide/gifts).



It was late when Gabriel walked through the halls of the Elysian Fields hotel. Honestly, could the title be anymore conspicuous? Maybe a flashing, hot pink neon sign saying _the pagans are HERE_ with a tacky arrow was all they were missing. Lucifer would find them, he knew, he had seen. He knew how this would end, no matter how hard he tried, he always ended up here, in one last ditch effort to save the girl and the two idiots who were responsible for the whole mess.

 

He should have stayed in Florence.

 

He heard screaming down the hall he was sauntering his way through. Then the sounds of things breaking before a body went flying through a three inch thick oak door and then the plaster and tiled wall beyond. Brow raised, Gabriel crumpled up his jelly bean bag and stuffed in his pocket before strolling towards the now gaping hole in the wall. Baldur was pulling himself up from a row of decimated chairs and brushing the plaster and exploded porcelain off his arms and picked bits from his hair.

 

"What'd you do this time?" Gabriel drawled, slow and sure as he weaved his way through the hole in the wall and watched as the god pulled himself together.

 

"I was sweet."

 

Gabriel gave a short laugh that earned him a glare and he pressed his mouth together. "I suppose it comes with the territory, god of love and all that."

 

Baldur straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair. It was his thing, he always had to look fucking _perfect_ and it pissed Gabriel off. He liked getting him riled up, messing with him, cracking that perfect veneer to see what laid beneath, what was honest.

 

"Yes, well... We can't all be cowardly, lowly Tricksters, can we?"

 

"I had my daughter take you from Niflheim, I can have her put you right back," it was Loki snarling now, the god who resided inside of him, alongside Gabriel. It wasn't that he was a dualistic personality, or that they were one and the same, it was that Gabriel had hitchhiked into Loki's territory. He was borrowing Loki's body for a means to an end. Loki didn't mind, it meant less agony by the hands of Sigyn for what he had done. Besides, Gabriel had been damaged when he had left, he didn't want to carve out a vessel, or forge his own, it was so much easier to crawl inside a willing deity with many of the same values and a killer sense of humor.

 

That made Baldur pause, the self-righteous smirk falling right from his face. "You wouldn't dare."

 

"I killed you once, Baldur, I can do it again. And this time, no pleading, from anyone, will be enough to convince Hel to let you out."

 

"Just how did you get out, anyway?" Baldur questioned, tilting his head back, curious and cynical. "I thought you were bound for eternity."

 

"Ragnarok is coming, or haven't you been paying attention?"

 

They began circling one another, slowly, looking for an in. Loki could see the truth behind the mask that Baldur was wearing, his smug, prim human body. He could see the endlessly blue eyes hiding behind the brown, and the light that shone from within, the sun which he was tethered to. There was love, endless love, inside of him, compassion and romance and infuriating perfection. Baldur hid who he was behind a screen, a series of false pretenses, of fake smiles and haughty looks.

 

It made Loki angry.

 

For all his brilliance and his clairvoyant knowledge, Baldur was a blind idiot. Throwing himself at the first pretty thing that smiled his way. Loki may have been able to free Baldur, after all, he was the one who had damned him in the first place, but for Nanna, who had died of the grief he had caused her, she was forever gone. Kali was going to rip Baldur apart, she already was, the light in him was the dimmest Loki had ever seen.

 

Neither of them were going to make it out of this alive.

 

But... for a moment... If only for a moment...

 

Lurching forward Loki pressed his mouth to Baldur's devouring the other god, tasting the heat inside of him. Baldur groaned against his mouth, fingers raking through his hair before pulling him tightly to his body. Loki pulled his mouth away, gasping in air he didn't need while Baldur moved his mouth down his neck, biting and licking.

 

"What do you want from me?" Loki choked out when Baldur pushed his green jacket to the floor and slid his fingers from Loki's hair down his neck to grip his waist.

 

"I want you. However you'll let me have you."

 

Loki snapped and they tumbled into the mess of red sheets, mouths finding one another again, kissing, teasing. He pulled back, his hazel eyes raking over Baldur's now naked form and drinking in his bliss. He was practically glowing in the dim light of the room. Loki pulled their bodies together, gasping at the feel of heated flesh.

 

It was greedy, needy touches, desperation for love. They knew, or at least Loki did, that they were going to die. He was sure Baldur knew, his visions were never wrong, but if he did, they weren't talking about it.

 

Loki groaned and his hips stuttered upward when two insistent fingers pushed inside of him. Baldur's forehead rested against his own when he wrapped his legs around the lither god's frame.

 

Baldur's smirk was confident, but not in that annoying way he usually wore it. "Just how long have you been in love with me, Loki?"

 

Loki's head tipped back and he gasped when a third finger pushed in, his mouth falling open, loose and hungry. He groaned and his brows knitted together in futile pleasure. "I think I realized it around the Renaissance."

 

"Idiot. Why didn't you tell me?"

 

Baldur's fingers pulled out and he hooked one of Loki's knees around his hip as he slid in, making them both exhale in pleasure as Loki's arms wrapped around Baldur's neck and he pulled him into a kiss. When they broke apart, Baldur started to move, slow and deep, drawing quiet, needy gasps from Loki.

 

"How, pray tell, does one tell the god of love that they love him?"

 

"It wasn't by killing me with a mistletoe dart, I can tell you that."

 

Loki laughed, but it got lost in a moan when Baldur's fingers curved over his hip and he pushed in just right. "Think of it as the ultimate pulling of pigtails."

 

Baldur smiled, his laugh breathless as he pressed into Loki with a shudder and a groan. "I suppose I should be grateful then, hm?"

 

Words failing them as they nuzzled together and lost themselves in the slow, unhurried rhythm. It wasn't long before Loki broke apart under Baldur, half-sobbing his completion and gasping out a choked confession that sounded a lot like love. Baldur followed less than a minute later before gracefully folding to the bed and pressing his cheek to Loki's shoulder.

 

Silence settled over them, during which time Loki conjured up chocolate and slowly ate his way through half the bag while Baldur glowed and traced nonsensical designs over his skin.

 

"I know," Baldur finally said, voice lazy.

 

"I know you know."

 

Baldur hummed softly. "Why didn't you tell me you were sharing a body with an angel?"

 

"Didn't seem all that important at the time. Besides, it happened while you were living with my daughter. No one else knows. No one else knows I'm here either. I was going to burst in unannounced at dinner."

 

"Should I act surprised?"

 

"I would so help with my ruse."

 

Their fingers tangled together and Baldur pressed his mouth against Loki's softly, before nuzzling into his hair.

 

"We're going to die," Loki finally admitted into Baldur's shoulder.

 

"I saw. You're going to attempt to save the Winchesters."

 

" _He's_ going to rescue the Winchesters."

 

"How quaint."

 

Loki sighed against the curve of Baldur's shoulder, his hand moving unhurriedly up and down Baldur's spine. Baldur rose his head and kissed him on the forehead.

 

"We will be again, once the Reckoning is over. The world will begin anew and we will be together."

 

"And until then?"

 

Baldur shifted and slid inside of him again, making him gasp and press down ever so slightly. His glow brightened when Loki relaxed under him, surrendering to the passion. To their love.

 

"Until then we have this."


End file.
